


do wrong to none

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: tomorrow’s precious memories [17]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s09e17 Two Faced, Spoilers for Episode: s09e17 Two Faced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post "Two-Faced." Maybe she had too much faith in the wrong people, but she also had faith in a lot of the right ones.





	do wrong to none

**Author's Note:**

> Love all. Trust a few. Do wrong to none. - William Shakespeare

It still sometimes amazed Eddie, how much good a single Sunday dinner with the Reagans could do her. She wasn’t exactly feeling a hundred percent again. She didn’t think she would for a while, not after all that’d gone down with Maya. Still, she left Bay Ridge feeling lighter than she had before arriving, which she figured could only be a good thing.

They’d stuck around later than they usually did, watching Henry and Nicky play a game of poker – which led to Nicky owing her great-grandfather a fictitious thousand dollars – and listening to Erin and Danny’s stories about their own weeks. By the time Erin got to the end of hers, Eddie had a newfound respect for the work the woman did. Taking on cases such as the one her soon-to-be sister-in-law had spent the last week working took a stronger stomach and resolve than Eddie believed she’d ever have.

_“I told him I couldn’t imagine doing what he did,” Erin had murmured, staring across the room at Nicky as she laughingly accused Henry of cheating after he won yet another hand. “And I still can’t. But I have never had to watch her suffer like those parents had to watch their little girl suffer. I have never had to listen to her beg the way Sarah begged. So, you know, maybe I’m not the best judge here, because, in the grand scheme of things, I really know nothing.”_

_Eddie had sighed quietly. “Parents are supposed to protect their children from everything,” she’d conceded. “I guess there has to be a point when protecting them is actually showing them mercy.”_

_Erin had smiled sadly. “I guess there does.” She’d glanced over at the blonde officer, tears shining in her dark eyes. “I know you’re not officially family yet,” she’d murmured seriously. “But I do see you that way already. And I want you to know, if anything ever happened to your child, we’d be in your corner. And, unless there really was no other option, we’d never give up on them or let them give up on themselves. Not ever.”_

_“I know,” Eddie had assured her. “That’s why I’m glad to be part of this family, too.”_

“Hey,” Jamie said from behind the wheel, pulling her back into the present. “You okay over there? You look a little lost.”

“No, yeah, I’m fine,” she assured him with a smile. “I was just thinking about something your sister said to me before we left, that’s all.”

“Oh, yeah? What’d she say?” Jamie asked curiously, flipping on his turn signal when they reached a red light. He focused his attention on the road while making the turn, but glanced in her direction when they were once again safely in their lane.

“Just the things parents have to go through.” Eddie shrugged. “We don’t agree with what that doctor did to his own little girl, but we can’t exactly judge him, because we were never in that position, you know?”

“What he did was wrong, plain and simple.” Jamie sighed. “But his daughter was the one who ultimately made the decision. She got to decide when and how she went out. I think Erin’s right. I think that has to count for something. Because, as wrong as I think what he did was, as much as I know I’d never do the same, no matter what hand my kids were dealt, he did give that girl her one final wish.”

“I know you wouldn’t do the same thing,” Eddie murmured with a sad smile. “Because the Reagans are fighters, plain and simple. I’m glad my kids are going to inherit that. They’re going to need it. God knows I’m only going to be able to teach them how to get the wool pulled over their eyes.”

She really hadn’t meant to bring up the situation with Maya. She didn’t want to talk about it, not even in the slightest. Still, though, she knew they had to. It was the dark cloud hanging above them, and she did not want to give it the chance to stick around for the entire next week.

“Eddie, Maya was probably dirty a long time after the two of you were partnered up,” Jamie pointed out. “Like I said, IAB was already looking into corruption at the Two-Nine when I brought them the tip. Sure, they didn’t know the specifics, but they weren’t going in blind. You can’t take responsibility for the decisions she chose to make, partner or not.”

“I know. I know.” Eddie sighed. “It’s just… I don’t know. What she did was misguided, illegal, and just plain wrong, but she did do it because she was trying to take care of her family. And she managed to completely blindside me throughout it all.” She flashed him a mirthless smile. “It’s like my dad all over again.”

Jamie pulled into the parking lot outside his apartment complex and then into his parking spot before turning the key in the ignition, effectively silencing the engine. After that was done, he stared over at her. “Your dad and Maya, they both wanted to do the right thing, but they both went about it in the wrong way. That’s on them, Eddie, it’s not on you.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t even notice,” she protested. “I was completely shocked, both times. You’d think I would have learned my lesson.”

“You shouldn’t have to walk around suspicious of the people you care about. That’s not who you are. You see the best in people, even when there’s more to see. Sure, you’re sometimes blinded to their faults, but you’re blinded because you care so deeply. It’s one of a thousand things that made me fall in love with you.” Jamie sighed when her facial expression remained unchanged. “Look, Eddie, I know you want to save everybody. You always have, even back when you were fresh out of the Academy and still greener than grass. But, eventually, you’re going to have to stop stepping in and just let people at least _try_ to save themselves. It’s the only way they’re going to learn anything.”

Eddie nodded once. “No, I know. I know,” she repeated, glancing over at him. “You’re right.” She hesitated for a moment, then flashed him the sort of smile he hadn’t seen from her since prior to Maya’s arrest. “That doesn’t apply to our kids, does it? Because I don’t even have any yet, but I _do_ already know I’ll never stop stooping in to save _them_.”

“Eh.” Jamie shrugged. “Maybe cut it off around college?”

“Why?” Eddie asked, opening her door and climbing from the vehicle.

“Because it’s going to be very hard for any son of ours to find someone to date him at Harvard if he’s still a Mama’s Boy,” Jamie explained, placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her toward the front door. He shook his head at her gleeful smile. “Oh, great,” he muttered amusedly. “Now I already have something to apologize to our as-of-yet unborn son for.”

“Don’t worry, honey,” she placated teasingly. “It’s probably not the first thing we’ll apologize for, and it surely won’t be the last.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Whatever they turn out like,” she murmured seriously, “they’ll be lucky to have you as their father.”

“Yeah,” he said in response, wrapping an arm around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, his grip tightening slightly as the elevator doors opened and he led her into the car. “Right back at you, Ed.”


End file.
